Love, Truth or Dare
by ValeSwiss94
Summary: Fluffy Truth or Dare. Chase and Zoey! Read and review:


**Room 101**

"Knock nock" Chase said while entering room 101 with Michael and Logan.

"Hey" Zoey smiled at them. She, Lola and Quinn were sitting on the floor, playing Truth or Dare.

"Do you want to play with us?" She asked.

"Sure" they said, and sat down.

"My turn!" Lola looked at each one of them.

"Michael" she chose.

"Dare, truth is lame"

"Okay… I dare you to… go without potato chips for a week" She smiled evily.

"What? Are you insane? I can't!"

"You have to! It's a dare!" everyone protested.

"That's… that's… ugh!" He gave Lola the potato chips he was eating.

"My turn!" Quinn looked at Chase.

"Chase, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said, remembering what happened to Michael before.

"If you would be stuck in an elevator for 11 hours, who of us would you choose to be with you?"

"ehm…" Chase thought about it for a few seconds, then he looked at Zoey.

"Zoey" he finally said.

Quinn and Lola smiled and looked at Zoey, which was staring at Chase with a surprised look on her face.

"Zoey? Why not me? I thought…" said Michael, hurt.

"Being stuck with you in an elevator for 11 hours would just be suicide with you, Michael"

"But"

"Let's play" Chase didn't want to explain why he had chosen Zoey.

It was Logan's turn.

"Zoey"

"…truth" she said, and was already regretting it.

"Who would you choose to kiss of us? French kiss, no tricks today"

Zoey, shocked, looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah" he said with a smirk on his face.

She thought about it for more than Chase did. Then she looked down at the carpet, blushing wildly.

"Chase" he immediately looked at her, but then seemed very happy.

"What? Are you saying you would kiss Chase and not me? Brooks, you definitely have no taste"

He crossed his arms and pouted, while Lola and Quinn tried to hold their laughs.

Chase wrote a text message to Zoey.

_Y did U choose me?_

Zoey looked at him and began tiping.

'_cause Logan – NO! and then it was between U and M… and I know Ur sweet and caring… so I picked U._

Chase lookedat her message and smiled even more. Maybe… maybe she did like him, just a little bit.

After Michael's and Zoey's turn (both blaming Logan), Lola had an idea. She was sick of Zoey and Chase liking each other and not telling anyone, so she picked Chase again.

"Dare" he said, praying it wasn't something hurting.

"I dare you to kiss Zoey, on the mouth, liplock with her for 5 seconds and then turn the kiss French for another 5 seconds"

Chase looked at her in shock. Then he turned to Zoey, and saw her shocked look too.

"ehm… I don't know if I… better truth…"

"You can't change now! You chose dare, and you have to do it"

He looked at Zoey, his throat dry, and she stared at him too. Then she got up, and sat down near him.

Chase couldn't believe himself. He was going to kiss her! And she wasn't saying anything against it!

He slowly leaned in, and carefully captured her lips with his.

Wow. 4th July. Fireworks. Stars everywhere. Her lips slowly moved with his, and her breath tickled his cheek. Strawberry lipgloss. He cupped her face with one hand, and hers went up to his neck. The 5 seconds ended, and he lightly touched her lower lip with his tongue. She allowed him access, and another firework moment came when her tongue softly caressed his. He was in heaven. He had never enjoyed a kiss so much. But it ended. She pulled away and he opened his eyes. She was looking at him, a shy smile on her face. He smiled too, but then he realized that Lola, Michael and the others were still looking at them. He quickly looked away, then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Enough for today" he said, and felt everyone staring at him, especially Zoey. She didn't want that kiss to end. She didn't want him to go away. She didn't want the whole gang watching them while they kissed. So she got up too and went after him.

"Chase!" She searched for him everywhere, then found him sitting on the fountain, listening to his iPod.

"Hey" she said, sitting down.

"Hey" he said.

"Why did you run away after… your dare?"

"I didn't want to play anymore" he changed song.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't like that game very much"

"What? You always loved it. Remember that time you made Lola drink one of Quinn's potions?"

"Yeah, but… I just wasn't up for it"

Zoey looked at him, worried. Was he sick? Was it just because of the kiss? Was she a bad kisser?

"Is it because of the kiss?" she managed to say.

He didn't answer. He just stared at his iPod.

"Am I a bad kisser?" She then asked, sad.

"What? No, no. You're a great kisser, it's just… I just think that a dare shouldn't be about kissing."

"Why?"

"Because a kiss is something personal! I mean, I just want to kiss a person that I like, or love, in that way."

"But you kissed me"

He didn't answer again. God, he liked her?

"Do you… do you like me?"

He turned pink and muttered something like a no.

"Then what…"

"I love you" He blurted out. He realized what he had said and ran away.

"Chase!"

Zoey walked back to her dorm, but then thought that probably Lola and Quinn were waiting for her, so she changed direction and went to the beach.

As she got there, she saw Chase on their favorite spot. She silently walked towards him and sat down, not saying anything.

They stayed like that for a long time, then Chase started to worry about her.

"Zoe… I… I'm sorry"

She turned and looked at him. He was staring at her, a worried look on his face, her lip gloss still on his mouth.

"What for?"

"You know… the whole… "I love you" thing."

"You don't have to be" she said. "it's not something you can choose."

"I know" They sat in silence for another few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking at the waves.

"Because I thought it would wreck our friendship, and… I didn't want to lose you"

"and what if I feel the same way?"

"Then… I would be the happiest man in the universe"

She suddenly took his hand and pulled both up. Chase looked at their intertwined hands and smiled a bit.

She let go of his hand, and for the first 0,12 seconds he froze, but then he felt her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair, and the awesome feeling came back. She was hugging him, so close, he could feel her breath on his neck. Having her like this was everything he ever wanted.

"Then you should start to be happy" she whispered in his ear. She kissed him and he was in heaven again.

They pulled away and he whispered softly into her hair.

"I love you" He felt her shiver and holding him tighter.

"I love you too"


End file.
